Revision History
Starlight Express has been revised constantly through its history, with no two productions presenting exactly the same material. This is because the show was envisaged as an introduction to live theatre for young audiences, particularly audiences ‘for whom theatre was a no-go zone’.Lloyd Webber, Andrew. Unmasked. pp. Chapter 24: Tell Me on a Sunday The score is grounded in popular music, which changes with each generation. Therefore, as Lloyd Webber has said, ‘''Starlight Express'' by its nature has to change’.Lloyd Webber, Andrew (1992). ''Programme note'' to The New Starlight Express relaunch Each new production is ‘re-invented…rewritten, rearranged, re-staged and brought up to date… rather than just being a copy of the original.’Phillips, Arlene (1993). Programme note to the Las Vegas production There have been at least 5 significant overhauls to the show, each adding, removing or developing what's come before. The latest version, which is running in Bochum, could be considered version 6. As an indicator of how much the material has been stitched and restitched: the song "Whistle for Me", added in 2018, combines melodies written 41 years apart – in 2018 and 1977. Version 1.0 - London 1984 Main article: London production The original production. It opened 10 years after Andrew Lloyd Webber first thought of making a children's cartoon about Thomas the Tank Engine. Version 2.0 Broadway 1987 Main article: Broadway Major changes: * New songs added to the show, including Engine of Love and Make Up My Heart * The “The Silver Dollar” plot introduced * Races reduced from 5 to 4 * A fourth Rocky added * Revised designs (sets and costumes) * A bigger orchestra playing new orchestrations 2.1 Japan/Australia 1987 Main article: Japan/Australia tour Evolution from Broadway: * The character of Belle cut * The Silver Dollar plot cut 2.2 Bochum 1988 Main article: Bochum Evolution from the Japan/Australia tour: * The Entry of the National Engines moved to the opening of the show 2.3 London 1988 Main article: London * Some elements of the Version 2.0 show are added such as "Engine of Love" and the duet "Only You" * Belle remains, unlike in Bochum and on tour across Japan and Australia 2.4 US Tour 1989 Main article: 1st US tour * A combination of the Broadway and Japan/Australia tours * Prince of Wales cut Version 3.0 “The New Starlight Express”, London 1992 Main article: The New Starlight Express Major changes: * Characters of CB/Caboose and Belle cut * Multiple songs added, including He'll Whistle At Me, Crazy, Next Time You Fall in Love and the Megamix * Lots of songs removed, including There's Me, Belle's Song and High Smile, Wide Style * Four race structure introduced to the original production 3.1 Las Vegas 1993 Main article: Las Vegas Evolution from the "New" London production: * CB/Caboose reinstated * The performance is shortened to 90 minutes and runs with no interval 3.2 London 1997 Small updates – “He’ll Whistle at Me” cut. Version 4.0 US Tour 2003 Main article: 2nd US tour Lots of new material added by Andrew Lloyd Webber and his new collaborator David Yazbek – including “Whole Lotta Locomotion” and a new version of The Rap. Version 5.0 UK Tour 2004 Main article: UK tour Major changes: * Much of the Yazbek material is removed * "Girls Rolling Stock" is cut 5.1 UK Tour 2012 / Amateur Script Main article: 2012 UK Tour, amateur-licensed version * “Girl’s Rolling Stock” returns * “I Do” is introduced * New, contemporary orchestrations 5.2 Bochum 2013 Main article: Bochum 2013 A big overhaul, importing almost all of the revisions from the UK tour. Version 6.0 Workshop 2017 Big changes: * Lots of new material, including “I Got Me” and recit sequences * Rebalanced to give female characters more agency: Poppa, Rocky III and the French reimagined as female. 6.1 Bochum 2018 Main Article: 30th Anniversary Production Imports many of the changes trialled at the London workshop, plus: * new costumes, orchestrations, lighting and sound design * Pearl and Rusty are now strangers at the beginning of the show References Category:Songs Category:Productions